Great Sword
Great Swords, along with Great Axes and Heavy Maces have average or better 'reach', or attack radius, with ratings of four. Polearms, with five or six, are second best to the unique Hand of Light's seven. #Broad Sword skips the Tier 2 Norse Sword and combines with the third Tier Katana to make the fourth Tier Executioner #Executioner plus another Katana will create a Claymore. #Claymore + Executioner = Schiavona #Claymore + Schiavona = Bastard Sword #Bastard Sword x 2 = Nodachi #Nodachi x 2 = Rune Blade :Claymore: 3 on Orcs in Second Abandoned Mines of Leá Monde, 2 on Blood Lizards in City Walls North :Schiavona: 1 from Ogre Boss, 1 from Chest, 1 at Rue Crimnade, 2 from Dark Skeletons in First Dungeon of the Iron Maiden There is a lategame Bastard Sword in a chest in Judas Cradle in First Dungeon of the Iron Maiden, meaning only 3 more are needed to create a Rune Blade Only one Broad Sword drops, for a limited time, at a 3% rate instead of 10%. The one-armed Zombie Knight outside the Work of Art Workshop stops respawning when Ashley gets the Lily Sigil to enter the Sanctum. No Damascus Great Swords are available in the first playthrough, but the possibilities expand considerably in the second playthrough, with a Damascus Runeblade being quite easy to get. The rare Holy Win is the most powerful and rarest (3/255) Great Sword design. It has the same listed damage, 35, as the Halberd Great Axe; the highest listed damage in the game is Heavy Mace's Destroyer, with 36. Holy Win imparts its material type to any weapon without changing the Design, like the Hand of Light of Heavy Mace Design and Rhomphaia Sword. Like the Rhomphaia, it can be found in Damascus material, but they are very rare indeed (Rhomphaia 10/255 and 8/255, Holy Win 3/255).Enemy FAQ by J Tilton (Enemy Locations and Drops) First playthrough Nodachi With the Katana from Grissom's summoned Dark Crusader in Snowfly Forest, though, the Broad Sword it makes, and the second (chest) Broad sword, can be combined with two other Katanas to make a Bastard Sword. Luckily, Katanas drop at an unusually healthy 10% rate from the Crimson Blade Exequator in Rue Volnac in Town Center South. A final Bastard Sword is obtained from a chest in the Judas Cradle room in the First Iron Maiden. The combinations then proceed as follows: Broad Sword + Katana twice. One of the resulting Executioners + Katana = Claymore. Claymore + remaining Executioner = Bastard Sword. This Bastard Sword plus the one in the Judas Cradle chest, gives the Nodachi. The fourth weapon available to Ashley, the Rapier found on Mandel in the Room of Cheap Red Wine in the Wine Cellar, combines with a Katana to make a Katana. Damascus Runeblade New Game Plus: Simplicity itself, after some grinding. The Azalea Sigil found in the Second Iron Maiden Dungeon opens up the Death + Ogre Zombie Time Trial in the The Keep, which offers an easily repeatable 13/255 chance of a Bastard Sword. Collect four, combine two, combine two again, combine the resulting Nodachis to make a Runeblade. In the first playthrough, (Damascus Arbalest + (1st play-silver) Baselard = Damascus Nodachi) x 2 = Damascus Runeblade from ten blades. A Arbalest can be easily made from four of the Lug Crossbows that drop from Gremlins in the Limestone Quarry; specifically Where the Serpent Hunts and Atone for Eternity. Tiers Great Sword Design by Tier # Broad Sword Temporary drop, chest # Norse Sword Two drops: Alchemists' Laboratory, Rue Sant D'alsa # Katana # Executioner # Claymore # Schiavona # Bastard Sword # Nodachi # Rune Blade # Holy Win Break Arts 110 kills for Paralyze. * Sunder. Affinity: As weapon. Type: Piercing. "Focused energies cut the life from foe". Cost: 25 HP. Requirements: 25 kills * Thunderwave. Affinity: Air. Type: Edged. "Paralyzes foe with a damaging strike". Cost: 40 HP. Requirements: 110 kills * Swallow Slash. Affinity: As weapon. Type: Edged. "A quick snap of the blade deals double damage". Cost: 55 HP. Requirements: 260 kills * 'Advent Sign '. Affinity: Light. Type: Edged. "Rippling holy energy shreds foe". Cost: 75 HP. Requirements: 485 killsVagrant Story: Combat Mechanics Guide by Beamup Stats Combinations with Starting Weapons The "Tovarisch" Hand Axe found in the Worker's Breakroom in the Wine Cellar offers the opportunity to not only get the needed second Broad Sword, more easily, but to add its considerable amount of inevitable affinity bonuses. Believe it or not, this result is actually a very useful item, despite there already being a Broad Sword found in the chest in the Catacombs. Even with these Broad Swords and chest items, it is still necessary to farm two Katana drops to make even the penultimate Greatsword, Nodachi, in the first playthrough. Neither Nodachi nor Rune Blade drops in the game, nor are they found as chest loot. The Hand Axe blade, in the form of the "Tovarisch" weapon, is the second available to Ashley. It makes no superior combinations with any Axe, nor any other blades. With so few weapons to choose from at the start of the game, it is likely that this blade will acquire a great deal of affinity bonuses, so it is worthwhile searching for a good combine target. It is not recommended to retain the Axe Design as there is an easily accessible Tabar drop in Those Who Fear the Light in Temple of Kiltia; collect four and combine to make the ultimate Axe. See also * Vagrant Story Weapons * Combinations * Great Sword Combinations References Category:Designs Category:Great Sword Category:Long Weapons Category:Weapons Category:Workshop